Type II Family A Night Out
by PH2W
Summary: Kate has big plans for the Fall Festival,but to pull off a great night out she'll need the help of her two brothers and a miracle that her father doesn't catch her. TURN BACK NOW... WILL CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING!
1. Making A Request

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: Here's the 2**__**nd**__** installment of Type II Family….Fast forward a few years… Kate and Tony are in the same school (she's a freshman & he's a junior). Little brother Timmy just turned 11; living in his own room; and suffering through the early stages of junior high.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kate left her brothers to clean the kitchen making her way down to talk to her father in his favorite 'hiding' spot. She had been working the nerve up all through dinner to ask him something. The man was hard to read lately mood wise. He was still trying to make it home every night for dinner, but often had to good back to the Navy Yard to wrap up work. Ever since his mentor and surrogate big brother had left the team to him Leroy Jethro Gibbs vacillated between exhaustion, exasperation, and trepidation. He kept commenting that breaking in the probies was going to 'kill' him.

Hanging on the frame to the basement door off the kitchen Caitlin Nicole took a deep breath and ventured down the stairs. Sitting on the steps at the halfway point she didn't say a word. He'd heard her before her foot hit the first landing. This was her quest though and he wasn't going to drag her further into it then she wanted to be before she was ready.

"It looks really good daddy."

"Um-hum, she's going to be a real beauty. Just like her name sake." Gibbs never turned around.

"You know it kills Tony that you won't tell him how you're going to get it out of here."

"Yeah, I know. Gives his mind something to toss over when he's got too much time on his hands."

"So he'll stay out of trouble, huh?"

"Something like that…" Gibbs wanted to launch into a full interrogation, but his daughter was a much different entity. The sort of strong arming he did with his boys was lost on her and often resulted in tears and slammed doors.

"How's it going with the new team? Is Steve still driving you crazy?"

"It's Stan."

"You know you always call him Steve, right. Poor guys doesn't think you can bother learning his name." Kate laughed. The last time they were visiting their dad at work he had barked at the new guy so much, never getting his name right, that the newest Probie balked admitting he thought his days were numbered because his boss couldn't even remember his name.

"I get it right when I need to that's all that matters."

More silence stretched across the distance between them. Reaching into her back pocket Kate pulled out phase one of her reason for being down there.

"Daddy, I… um, I have something to show you."

Placing down his chiseling tools and wiping his hands on the front of his jeans Gibbs walked over to the steps closer to his daughter. Wagging his index and middle finger he gestured her closer to him with the 'heavy' paper between them.

"Something you should tell me before I open this?" Fixing her with a hard stare father was putting daughter under his scope.

"No… no, it's not bad news. I mean its good news… really good news. I got my first quarter grades today."

Without letting on Jethro's heart beat returned to normal and his blood pressure slowly went back down. He didn't know what was on that paper before, but when it came to Kate and grades he rarely worried. Opening up the document a broad grin spread across his face. His baby girl never surprised him. She always did him proud.

Pulling her up into an embrace he whispered, "I'm so proud of you baby. Your first year in high school and you get 3 A's, 2 B's and a B+. That's fantastic Katie."

"Thank you daddy."

"So, these are not fidgeting around grades Katie what's with the twenty questions and all the squirreling about."

She wanted to hold his gaze, but he didn't make it easy. Looking into federal agents eyes was like taking a gulp of truth serum. You immediately got verbal diarrhea and started spewing. She looked away.

A gentle pop under the chin drew her eyes back to his. "Let me guess you want my credit card to do a little celebration shopping with Stacey."

Kate laughed nervously. After what she'd done with his card the last time she wouldn't dream of asking for that even if she'd gotten all A's.

"No sir, I learned my lesson last time." Rubbing her backside she smirked and added, "I really _really_ learned it."

"So, that means the next time I give you a spending limit you'll stick to it. I trust you kiddo."

"Thanks again dad, but I don't want to go shopping. I had another reward in mind for my grades."

Slipping the grade sheet in his pocket to sign later Jethro folded his arms over his chest waiting for the other shoe to drop. Now they were getting to the reason for the squirrely behavior. Nodding his head at her he prodded her on.

"The Fall Festival is being held at the National Mall this year and I was wondering… I mean… you know everyone's going and I… Dad can I go to the Fall Festival?"

His heart sank. This was the part that made being a single dad suck completely. "Baby, I would love to take you, Tim and some friends, but I'm in the middle of an op. If I'm not held up in MTAC that night I'll have to be ready to get there at a moments notice."

"Oh, I… I didn't want you to take me. I wanted to go with some friends from school."

In his mind the Gunny thought… _this kid has lost her mind if she thinks that's happening_… out loud he said, "I don't think that's a great idea Caitlin."

"Don't I even get to plead my case?"

"Not on this one kiddo. There is absolutely no way I'm allowing you to go to a night time event on the National Mall without adult supervision. Not going to happen!"

"Daddddddyyy, pleeeaasseee. It'll be a big group and you could drop us off and pick us up. Or maybe Stacey's mom will do the driving. It's a school function I can't help it if they decided to move it to a bigger location."

"No Kate, No… discussion over."

"You always do that and it's not fair. I still want to discuss it."

Leaning down with his hand gripping the banister he let her feel his breath. "You sure about that young lady?"

"No." Well, at least that's what her mouth was saying.

Passing her spot on the landing Gibbs kissed his daughter on the head as he bounded up the rest of the steps. Before he reached the door Gibbs asked, "Does this mean Tony got his grades too?"

All she did was nod her head. Showing her grades to her dad was supposed to just be for her benefit not her brother's demise.

"You change your mind about that shopping trip let me know."

"Sure thing dad."

As she went up the steps a few paces behind him Caitlin Nicole Gibbs could hear her father bellowing for her older brother. She only hoped he didn't get in too much trouble because of her early report card reveal. Getting Tony to help her plan a way out to the Fall Festival was her only chance of 'flying' under the Gunny's radar.


	2. Refusing To Be Denied

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: Here's the 2**__**nd**__** installment of Type II Family….Fast forward a few years… Kate and Tony are in the same school (she's a freshman & he's a junior). Little brother Timmy just turned 11; living in his own room; and suffering through the early stages of junior high.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was some dumb not plum dumb. Kate lurked around the dinning room, family room and staircase waiting until the dust settled from hurricane Jethro. Listening to her dad rip her brother a new one over his grades wasn't really a new scenario, but she felt especially guilty about it happening right then and there. Of course her dad would know that Tony had gotten his grades too. They were in the same school for goodness sake. A part of her thought maybe she should have sold him on the idea that each grade level got it on a different day to buy the big jock some more time. Those were all thoughts in futility because her dad did know and Tony had earned some pretty crappy grades from what she could detect. Well, it wasn't that they were so horrible, but compared to her and Tim they were a disappointment. Her dad was on his usual rant about Tony being smart, but always cutting corners and trying to get away with doing as little as possible. Popping into the hall closet as her father made his exit all Kate could think was thank heavens he didn't get a spanking because he would be _so_ not inclined to help her after that.

Waiting until the footsteps cleared the kitchen tile and the heavy thud got further into the distance Kate slipped completely from the depths of the closet. The tap on her shoulder had her three inches from the ground in seconds.

"Uhh… jeez Tim! Stop sneaking around."

"I'm not the one that just came out of the closet."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was coming down to grab a snack. Dad said he needed to talk to Tony without… hey, you were listening."

"No I wasn't. Good night Tim." Kate loved her little brother but was rapidly tiring of the current exchange.

"Take it from me Tony gets pretty ticked off when people listen to him getting in trouble." Shaking his head Tim took off back up the stairs all thoughts of a snack forgotten. Whatever was about to go down he wanted to be far away from.

Once he was out of sight Kate resumed her mission of sneaking to Tony's new room. It was off the dinning room down a short hall on the first floor in what used to be the guest room, until about the middle of the summer when it became home to her big brother. The new room was also the reason for the alarm system, motion sensors, and door/window alerts. Gibbs allowed a certain amount of freedom, but he was no fool. A teenage boy with his own virtual wing in the house was borrowing aggravation.

A battle with his first ex-wife had him entertaining the idea of splitting his sons up more closely, especially after a fist fight between the brothers resulted in a bloody nose and a sprained wrist. Tim and Tony were roommates through the worst and best of times, but the reality was a 11-year-old and a 16-year-old was a toxic combination he could no longer deny. So, the Gibbs family lost a guest room in exchange for a modicum of sibling civility.

Without knocking, "hey, I'm sorry." Kate waited for the typical snippy retort from the tall built figure occupying the center of the bed; his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Don't apologize…"

"It's not a sign of weakness between us Tony."

"What do you want Katie?"

"I only gave dad my report card because I wanted him to let me go to the Fall Festival. I figured he'd be in a more generous mood."

"How'd that work out for you?" Finally sitting up and resting his back against the headboard Tony made eye contact with his kid sister. She stayed rocking on her heels at his door.

"He said no."

For some reason this gave the sullen teenager energy to burn. Leaping from the bed he crossed to his sister throwing an arm around her shoulder and drawing her to sit on his bed. "You weren't really surprised were you kid?"

"Yes I was. He wouldn't even let me make a case. His exact words were… 'Not happening…!' He won't let me go without an adult. I just want to go with some friends. We weren't planning on hitchhiking for God's sake. He actually thought I wanted him to take me with Tim and some friends."

Tony's thoughts ran from… _'is she kidding' to 'poor kid'_. He could have spared her hours of angst by preparing her for the no he new would've been forthcoming.

"It's not like it's even at the school Kate. You didn't really think he'd let you go to the National Mall alone… at night… with friends?" Seeing the awe in her eyes he nudged her shoulder adding, "You did think that! You could've gotten all A+'s with academic Honors and trust me you still would be getting a no."

"So, what'd your grades get you smarty pants?"

"Oh, you get awarded BIG fun when you bring home the gold the way I did. Let's see one B, three C's, a C+ and a D got me a one way ticket to my room for the next two weeks."

"Ouch. Was the D in math?"

Tony took on his father's stance of arm crossing. He scooted away from his sister in annoyance.

"T, what happened to the tutor dad paid for?"

"She did not take kindly to my hitting on her twin. She bailed on the gig saying something about the money not being worth it."

"Wow! You know what they say about Karma. The odds of your coming back as a low level reptile improve with every date you have. Wait, so what have you been doing with the money? "

"You came in here for a reason." Tony was completely evading the inquiry.

She turned around to face him allowing her legs to mimic his arms. "I need your help. I have to go to the festival."

"No one _has_ to go to a Fall Festival. What gives?"

Kate was hesitant to share her feelings with her brother. They were good scam partners, and they certainly didn't mind gaining up on Tim together, but this was about her heart. She just wasn't 100% sure. "Stacey sort of set up a double date in the middle of our group outing. You know Dex, right?"

"Weird skinny kid with the acne or the one with the ultra thick coke bottle glasses and the slight lisp?" Tony was being snide on purpose. Kate's friends would never mix with Tony's gang at school and he'd just highlighted some major reasons why.

"Don't be a jerk. Dex is in Language Club with me. He's really sweet and he's a sophomore. He's going with some friends and asked us to join. I can't say no. He'll think I'm some baby freshman who still needs her daddy to hold her hand."

"I'm not getting into any of that, but you better get into the point quick. You know if dad bust you down here after lights out and with a recent "felon" you're hot water."

"I need a plan to get dad to let me go."

Standing up pacing before his sister Tony finally stopped and shook his head. "I got nothing. I'd offer to drive and dump you, but my house arrest starts immediately. What you need is a way there without dad thinking your getting there was even possible."

This was why her brother drove her nuts sometimes. Of course that was what she needed! He was supposed to be the one giving it to her. "Okay, so what do have by way of plans?"

"Going with Stace is totally out of the question?"

"Have you been listening to me? Dad is not going to believe that all of a sudden I'm going to Stace's for a sleepover and we have no interest in the Fall Festival."

Tony rubbed his chin. The kid was right. Even swamped with his case Leroy Jethro Gibbs would pick up on an amateur con like that one. "What if you stayed with someone who dad wouldn't think would let you break his rules. Then you'd just have to get past them."

"I'm listening." She was literally on her knees looking up at her brother. He had the twinkle. It was a look he got when he just knew a plan of his was coming together. They'd coined the phrase during the brief stint they spent with Diane as a step-mother. That was when they hatched some of their best works. It was nice keeping 'Lady-Di' on her toes Tony used to say.

"Who do we know that lives near the National Mall?"

Her eyes had the twinkle now too, albeit to a lesser degree. "Grandma Julie and Grandpa Doug… Kathleen's folks." Leaping up Kate lunged into her brother's arms. "Tony this is brilliant. This could work T, dad totally trust them. I mean they're old he knows they'd never break his rules. Plus he has to work all weekend and with you being grounded he's gonna think going there is a great idea."

"Alright, slow down MacGyver the plan isn't idiot proof yet. You have to get Timid-Timmy to go along. He's going to have to be your wing-man with me out of commission."

The look on her face said he had slipped into Tony-TV-speak and she was lost in translation.

"I mean little Katie that the request to make the trip to the grandparents will look less suspicious coming from Tim. You'll go along, but only with a little arm twisting. It should throw dad off the scent. As long as you strike a balance between whining about the festival and agreeing to the sleepover dad should buy it. Once you're there you'll just need Tim to help with your exit and entrance."

Smacking his hands together in awe of his own brilliance Tony flopped back on the bed.

"This plan depends on Tim? I'm dead."

"Not really, you just have to sell him on it, or threatened him. I myself like scaring the crap outta him. He needs to stop being a lily-livered-little-whiny-pissy-pants."

"I don't think name calling is the way to get him to go along."

"That my dear sister is your problem." Rolling across his bed Tony slipped his math book out of his back-pack. He actually had to do the assignment tonight. His dad wanted to see it before he left for work, so much for copying off the cute girl in homeroom.

"That's it? That's the end of the plan and the help."

"Kate I have to get this done. It's late. Get out. 'Say goodnight Gracie'." Tony gave a little wave.

Kate giggled a little not taking notice of the presence in her brother's door.

"Caitlin Nicole what are you doing down here?" That was the second time her heart stopped in the last hour.

"I was just… I wanted to… just saying goodnight to Tony."

"You should be in bed. Get going I'll be up in a little while to check on you after I set the alarm."

"Night T… night daddy."

Gibbs walked out behind his daughter tossing over his shoulder, "You better have it all done and in order by 0700!"

"On it dad," was what he said, but when he looked back at the book his eyes glazed over. He knew it would take him most of the night, not because he couldn't do it, but because he hated it so much his mind was blocked.

"Oh, and Tony give me the car keys. You're on the bus for the next two weeks. I don't want you making any pit-stops before or after school. We'll see if it motivates you to get those grades up."

"Ah-man, dad you can't make me ride the "cheese-mobile".

Fixed with the classic LJ Gibbs glare Tony reached into his bag again and produced said car keys. When his father left his room he thought the man seemed even more on edge then usual. Maybe he should warn his sister off any hi-jinks. This might not be the right week for mayhem and madness. The Gunny did not look to be in the mood. Yeah, he'd get to her before breakfast so she could abort the mission.

***************************

**Upstairs**

Kate popped into Tim's room to leave him a note on his desk that she needed to ask him something **VERY IMPORTANT** before they went down to breakfast. Satisfied that the wheels were in motion she glided back across the hall to her room secure in the fact that she was going to get exactly what she wanted.


	3. Wheels In Motion

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: Here's the 2nd installment of Type II Family….Fast forward a few years… Kate and Tony are in the same school (she's a freshman & he's a junior). Little brother Timmy just turned 11; living in his own room; and suffering through the early stages of junior high.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*****************************************************************************

Kate was brushing her hair when Tim walked in holding her note to him from the night before. She dropped the brush and ushered him all the way into the room closing the door behind them.

"Good you got it. Look, I need you to ask dad to ask your grandparents if we can come over for a visit this weekend."

"Why? I went like two weeks ago. My lungs haven't had time to recover from the smoke I inhaled during the last trip."

"Oh, please you're fine. Grandpa Doug has been puffing on those smelly old cigars since before you were born. As far as I know the smell hasn't killed anyone."

"I guess that's why I'm the one in advance science. Why do you want to go with me?"

"Because Timmy… dad has to work this weekend, Tony is grounded and staying here all weekend will suck. Besides grandma said she wouldn't mind teaching me to knit some more next time I came over. You know we used to do tons of fun stuff together before daddy and Kath got the divorce."

"Okay, so then what'd you need me for? You just call and ask to go over."

"That would just be weird Tim. Can't you just do it for me? Please… pretty please," Kate was laying it on a little thick she knew, but she wasn't Tony and couldn't see how getting all ham-fisted would help her in the long run.

Watching one another for a minute Tim finally caved. "What happens if they say no, or if dad says we can't go?"

"Then you make them say yes! Can you do it?"

"I guess if you say I have to, but I don't want to get in trouble for this Kate."

"You won't…" Kate dropped her voice to a mumble as her youngest brother went to seek out their dad. "…as long as we don't get caught."

*************************************************

**Gibbs' Family Kitchen**

Tony had been in the kitchen off and on since 0700 which was the exact time he was told to leave his math assignment. Even though the coffee was on he wasn't sure if his dad had already looked at it. Shoveling in Capt'n Crunch he listened for his sister to come down hoping it was before their dad.

Leaping off of the stool he lunged for her pulling her into his sightline.

"What the h…?!"

"Shh, I don't want dad to hear us."

"I would've come closer if you would've asked."

"Look, dad has a lot going on and I've already pissed him off with my grades. This is a _**BAD**_ time to pull a stunt."

"What stunt? Let me go." Kate pulled her hand from her brother's vice grip.

"The go to the grandparents then sneak off _**stunt**_." Tony spoke through a clenched jaw.

"You're being crazy. Besides hating your grades, like that's new, dad's fine. Anyway Tim's upstairs asking right now. Too late."

"Too late for what?" The man's ability to slink into a room still unnerved his children. It also gave him a little perverse pleasure.

Kate eyed her brother pleading with her eyes. Tony's instinct said he was going to regret whatever choice he was about to make. He did it anyway.

"Too late for Kate to call for a ride from Stacey's mom. She's just gonna have to ride the cheese mobile with the rest of us."

"Riding the bus won't kill you. Your brother has book club this morning so I'm dropping him on my way. You two don't miss that bus."

Filling a cup with his favorite brew Gibbs watched his kid's body language to see if he was missing something when he came in the room. His youngest came down heading straight for the cereal.

"Tony is this everything you had to turn in today?" Holding the single sheet of paper between two fingers he awaited a response.

"Yup." Tony mumbled through spoonfuls.

"You want me to check it over for you?" What was sweet about the question was that Tim was being sincere. His brother didn't see it that way at all.

"Yeah right. I don't think so boy genius. Save your energies for your own work." Tony took the work from his father with a slight bit of aggression. Luckily for him it was over looked.

"Grab your gear Tim we need to get moving. Oh, Katie grandma Julie says she can't wait to see you and to bring your knitting needles."

Tony kept thinking _'play it cool kid'_.

"Great, I can't wait. She's going to help me make a present for Stacey's birthday."

Kissing his daughter's head Gibbs followed his son out the back door.

They eyed each other a smile creeping across both faces. Could it seriously have been that easy?

"Always be specific when you lie. Way to impress kid… way to impress." Tony held up his spoon in an imaginary toast dripping milk down his arm.

Giving a tiny curtsey and bow Caitlin Gibbs took off back upstairs to finish getting ready. Yelling back down, "I will leave without you, so finish shoveling it in."

Things were going according to plan. She didn't exaggerate either. Kate had her things ready to go in ten minutes and was out the door hearing her brother fumbling behind her. Kate hated being late where Tony tended to behave as if all given times were a mere suggestion.

Tony slunk to the back dreading his exit in front of the school. His boys would crucify him. He had to get his car back even if it meant actually focusing in class, and turning in his work on time. Kate sat next to friends she never got to ride to school with because she hardly ever took the bus. Once Tony got his license the deal for having his own car was that he couldn't be an ass about taking his siblings around. It turned out he was actually pretty gracious about the chauffeuring most times even if Kate was only allowed to speak when spoken to on school grounds. Upper classmen and brothers were weird separately, but combine the two and the weird factor jumped off the charts. He was good for one thing though. When it came to planning a scheme there was no one better Kate thought. Now if she could only be as sure of her other brother's ability to execute.


	4. A Wrinkle In The Plan

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: Here's the 2nd installment of Type II Family….Fast forward a few years… Kate and Tony are in the same school (she's a freshman & he's a junior). Little brother Timmy just turned 11; living in his own room; and suffering through the early stages of junior high.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*****************************************************************************

Kate managed to get through school with a relative amount of concentration. A good portion of the day being devoted to fleshing out 'operation-night-out' alongside Stacey, talking rides, outfits, and lies. Usually her friend wasn't that impressed, but Kate could tell from her sheer enthusiasm that she was a little in awe of the workability the plan had. Not wanting to put pressure on her best gal-pal Stacey agreed to handle the girls' transportation needs. Leaving the sanctuary of the bathroom Kate rushed off to her Language Club meeting to share her news about going with Dex. She didn't plan on running into her brother.

"Where you running off to Speedy?" Blocking her path Tony crossed his arms in answer demanding stance.

"Move… since when do you care about my whereabouts?" Kate mirrored his stance.

"Since you tried to run me down in the hall," smirking, "so, what's the hurry?"

"Tony I have Language Club." Throwing her arms up Kate wanted to portray her surrender.

"Gonna tell Dex that you can rendezvous tonight at the festival?"

"Don't be a jerk and yes I am."

"That twinkle won't be there for long if you get caught."

"As long as my _brothers_ stick to the story and the plan I won't." They shared a glare then both broke it shifting to opposite sides in order to get on their individual path.

"Be out front right after your meeting. Dad called to say he had a window free to pick us up and take you to the grandparents."

*****************************************************************************

Sitting in his kitchen waiting for a call from Stan while he waited for is kids to get packed up Leroy Jethro Gibbs wondered how he could continue to manage the complications of his work with the realities of full-time fatherhood.

He was feeling guilty that he didn't have time to take Kate to her Fall Festival. The kid truly deserved the celebratory time with her friends, actually she'd earned it. She constantly helped out with Tim, took charge of being the "woman" of the house, did wonderful in school, and refrained from most trouble (unlike her older brother who seemed to gravitate toward it). He couldn't remember if it was this time when he said no or some other time, but in a little corner of his heart he heard her words and knew them to be true… 'It just wasn't fair!"

Refilling his coffee mug Gibbs forced those thoughts out of his mind instead choosing to focus on the fact that what he did at work was often of national importance. Most of his decisions revolved around the adage of protect and serve. Including his decision that Kate couldn't go to the National Mall alone at night. School function or not DC could be dangerous and he just didn't think she was ready to navigate the night alone. A final gulp shored up his resolve. Heading upstairs he went to hurry the kids along so he could get back to making the world a safer place.

*****************************************************************************

Gibbs looked at his eldest sprawled across the sofa, books splayed about and snacks piled high. The kid was definitely in for the night. His siblings tried to get him to come along for the ride, especially Kate, but Tony pointed out the time waste his participation would involve. Their dad had to get back to the Navy Yard as soon as possible. Jethro gave, what Tony believed to be, the millionth reminder about setting the alarm and the fact that the teen was grounded.

Tim and Kate were quiet, but not so much that it became off putting to Gibbs. Frankly, the silence meant they weren't fighting. That was the real blessing to the team leader that often felt like he was a parent at home and work. To say Stan and Jenny had issues was obvious the way saying the sky was blue. He'd taken five calls between them during his two and half hours away from the office. During the last one he had yelled at his Probie, Jen, so harshly he thought he heard her sniffle back tears before abruptly ending the call. Of course he wasn't sorry for anything he said. There weren't many times Leroy Jethro Gibbs was, especially when it came to work. She was the junior field agent regardless of qualification scores, and time with the agency in other capacities. Disobeying Stan's direct orders in Gibbs' absence was never going to be acceptable. He had to remind her of that.

He must have been deep in thought most of the drive operating on rote. When they reached Doug and Julie McGee's two-story home he proceeded on in auto-pilot fashion.

Julie opened the door letting the smell of warm oatmeal raisin cookies seep out into the street.

"Grandma, are you baking already?"

"Yes, my beautiful girl. I know they're your favorite. It's been too long." Julie reached out pulling the slight girl into a breath stealing hug.

"And my Timmy… how are you handsome boy?"

"Hi grandma," Tim spoke barely making eye contact. Surely the boy wasn't cracking under the pressure already Kate thought. It was time to separate the parental unit from the doting grandparent unit. If they started talking specifics she was dead before the plan even got going good.

"Well, bye daddy. You better get going before they keep calling. Turning to explain to her grandmother, "his new agents… they can't work without him."

"Oh my goodness Jethro you better hurry then. Don't worry we will all be fine and here in the morning when you come to pick them up."

"Then breakfast will be my treat." Quick kisses to all sent Gibbs back into the street toward his car secure in the fact that three of his kids were handled. Now all he had to do was get the other ones under control.

Once inside Tim and Kate relaxed a bit chatting with their grandfather at the kitchen table trying to snitch cookies when Julie wasn't looking. She finally sent them up to unpack while she set the table for dinner. They had a big surprise for after the meal that Julie couldn't wait to tell the children.

Meanwhile upstairs, "Kate we're having fun, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, maybe we could just hang out here and you don't have to sneak out to your party."

"First, it's not a party it's a carnival and yes I'm still going."

"Do I still have to help?"

"Do you still want to live?"

"Funny Kate."

*************************

The meal was great. Kate had been secretly taking text from Stacey for the last hour. Her mom was set to pick Kate up in forty-five minutes, but it didn't seem like the grandparents were winding down for the night at all, so much for them being early to bed.

Picking her body up from the bend to load the dishwasher, Grandma Julie wiped her hands on her apron and proceeded to take it off.

"Okay, now for my treat. Our neighbors Mr. and Mrs. James have their granddaughter visiting this weekend too. We are all going to the movies then out for a treat. Go and get ready you two."

Well, Kate thought it shouldn't take much to convince them she suddenly wasn't feeling well since all the color had drained from her face. There was no way she was going to sit in some dumb kiddies' movie when she had a boy waiting around just to see her. She was ready to give the performance of a lifetime.

**********************

Next door Abigail Anne Sciuto, who was in town from New Orleans while her father did some lobbying, was asking her grandparents to go to the carnival she'd seen on the television. It looked really fun and all the money was going to a good cause. They could go to the movies anytime was the way she concluded her sales pitch. The bouncy 11-year-old much preferred an active night out then one that involved sitting too still for too long. Finally, the agreeing couple, slightly younger then the McGee's decided to run the idea by their friends. The 'carnival' at the Mall sounded like loads of fun!

_**A/N: Yes, I just had to make Kathleen's maiden name McGee. How else would Tony be able to call his little brother all of those adorable McNames!!!!!**_


	5. A Perfect Storm

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: Here's the 2nd installment of Type II Family….Fast forward a few years… Kate and Tony are in the same school (she's a freshman & he's a junior). Little brother Timmy just turned 11; living in his own room; and suffering through the early stages of junior high.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*****************************************************************************

Kate took off after Tim under the guise of getting ready while she had an internal melt down. Her brain was attempting to have good sense and judgment take over. Her heart (hormones) foolishly led her to believe her plan still had wings. When they got to Tim's (the guest) room Kate watched her little brother pack his backpack for their trip to the movies. The little nature nerd carried it with him everywhere, but never let anyone see what was inside. He and Tony had to be pulled apart by a not-so-pleased Gibbs the last time a peeking transgression transpired. Flopping on the bed Kate sighed waiting for her brother to acknowledge her dilemma. He never turned around.

"Geez, Tim I'm in crisis here."

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know Grandma wanting to go out and Stacey being on her way to pick me up in," she glanced at her watch, "25 minutes. What am I going to do?"

The beauty of being eleven and it not being your own personal trouble was the cavalier attitude taken when it came to solutions. "Come to the movies. It's not like Stacey won't figure out you're not here, or just text her."

"I don't even know why I asked you."

"Me either." Slipping the straps over both shoulders Tim was off back downstairs and ready to go.

"Let's go Timmy. Where is Katie?" Grandma McGee was holding her purse as her husband helped her slip into her coat.

Never making eye contact Tim stated the facts without indulging in a specific lie. "She's still upstairs."

He was gone out the door and on the front porch before further inquiry could be made. Not about to yell up to the second level the kid's grams took off to check on her granddaughter. She approached the door, a look of shock spreading across her face. Kate was curled up on the bed with the blanket surrounding her head. Only soft moans could be heard.

"Oh my Katie what's the matter sweet heart."

"Oh…ah, ah… my stomach…" Kate moaned out.

"What happened? Did you throw up? Is it…"

Realizing her acting might be too good Kate pulled the covers back. The warmth from the blanket leaving her face slightly flushed to add to the 'drama'. "No, no grams it's not that end either. I just got really nausea and I tried to throw up, but it just made my head hurt. I probably ate too much too fast. It happens."

"Well, then we will all stay home. I'll go make you some tea."

That was it. She had gone too far. "No, please go. It's a movie Grams. You'll be gone like two hours. It wouldn't be fair to Tim."

She could tell the older woman was hesitant, but wavering. "Are you positive my darling?"

"I promise I'm fine. I'm just gonna change for bed and watch some television."

Rubbing her back grandma left her place on the bed and went back downstairs with no idea how wasted her care had been. Her granddaughter was feeling fine, ready to go on with her evening as planned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Driving up and down the block repeatedly Stacey made every attempt o keep stalling her mother. First she pretended she couldn't find the paper with the house number, then after finally pulling it out she purposely transposed the numbers. They'd stopped at three different houses with Stacey going through the ritual of getting out, ringing the bell and of course being turned away. On the fourth go round even the normally patient and tolerant Tiffy was losing it fast.

"Stacey please just call Katie. I have plans. You know I'm short on time."

Slowly taking her phone out Stacey fiddle-faddled around until by graces a text from her friend came through.

**They just left… out front in 5… sorry:-(**

"Sorry mom I totally had the numbers wrong. It's 74612 so I think we need to go up a few blocks." Stacey didn't even attempt eye contact.

"Jeez, Stace what'd you need glasses or something?" Between the southern twang and girlish lingo it was no wonder Stacey and her friends loved being around her mom. Tiffy (Elizabeth Tiffany-Ann) was a former beauty queen, who married an up and coming Naval Officer and never quite grew up. Once the Commander took to spending so much time abroad they both decided one child was plenty. The young mother was mildly annoyed, but that was the extent of her parental huff.

Screeching tires pulling up to the front of the door made Kate hustle to grab her sweater and bolt out. She'd already unlocked the back door and left a note for Tim to listen out for her call should the grandparents decide to check the locks before bed. Running out she slid into the car. Tiffy was away from the curb before Kate was barely in with the door closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim and Abby were getting along like they'd been friends for years. The only bone of contention came when the pigtailed girl insisted on calling him Timmy. It was one of the things Tony called him to drive him crazy. It made him feel like a baby. But, there was something about the waif girl with dark hair and crystal eyes that made him believe what she said.

"Timmy's a great name for you. It shows how much fun you are and what good friends we are. It only bothers you 'cause you let it. So, next time Tony calls you Timmy smile then tell him it reminds you of this really cool girl you met."

Tim's memory of their first minutes together was broken by her scratchy voice.

"Let's go Timmy! Super colossal ferris wheel here we come!"

Both sets of grandparents trailed behind. At the opposite end of the ferris wheel a teenage girl squealed as she raced to beat her date at shooting water into the clown's mouth to fill up the balloon.

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure your dad never taught you to shoot?" Dex was only half teasing after the third time Kate's balloon inflated before his.

They all had a quick chuckle at the supposed teasing. Stacey dragged her friend off to the side where she warned her in no uncertain terms to let him win the next go round. Arm in arm they walked back to the group and moved on to another game. Following the more mature girls' lead Katie took hold of Dex's hand as they all moved toward the 3-shot hoops of fury. There were huge multi-colored stuffed animals on display above that the girls wanted to see the boys win for them. Her night was going perfectly.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the Navy Yard Gibbs took a call from two agents that had been running surveillance for him on a Petty Officer connected to his undercover mission. He'd been watching the feed in MTAC and decided to just have Special Agents Pacci and Balboa bring the suspect in rather then head over to the Mall his self. Then he caught a glimpse of something that he was sure his eyes had to have gotten wrong. Yelling at the technician he demanded the tape be taken back about a minute and the area, south beyond the ferris wheel, be zoomed in on. There was no way he was seeing what he was seeing. Grabbing his jacket from the seat beside him Special Agent Gibbs never spoke another word to the technician who was getting used to the older agents abrupt behavior.

The perfect storm had been created. Unbeknownst to the participants the Fall Festival, the National Mall, and an evening of bliss was about to be turned upside down.


	6. Meeting in the Middle

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: Here's the 2nd installment of Type II Family….Fast forward a few years… Kate and Tony are in the same school (she's a freshman & he's a junior). Little brother Timmy just turned 11; living in his own room; and suffering through the early stages of junior high.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*************************************************************************************

He was driving more manic then usual. Sometimes it calmed him, other times it focused his mind, but right now it merely served the purpose of getting him to his target quickly. The image on the jumbo screen in MTAC replayed in his mind over and over. Coming up with how it happened occupied the other fraction of his brain. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had hoped to interrogate one suspect tonight. Now, he was guaranteed to spend the evening shuffling through multiple tales and sketchy versions of the truth from a horde of suspects. If he wasn't on duty, carrying his gun and badge, the stop for coffee would have included a shot of bourbon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Timmy how many marshmallows do you think are in the jar?" Abby had been bouncing around the boy, both entertaining and nauseating him, tilting her head from side-to-side trying to judge the contents of the jar.

"I don't know Abs shouldn't you know the circumference of the jar first. Then we need to know what size bag of marshmallows were used…"

Abby reached over, gently punching her new friend in the arm. "Well, sure we could figure all those things out, but I sort of meant for you to just guess."

Tim immediately got shy. He drew back just a little, but the girl next to him was obviously wise beyond her years and made to comfort the wiry little guy she was starting to take a real liking too. "Hey I would love to figure out the specifics too Timmy, but my daddy says sometimes it's good to not over think a thing. So, I'm guessing twelve hundred. Give or take a marshmallow… your turn."

Laughing he went down to a squatted position. Eyeing the jar carefully Tim decided to go a few lower with his guess. The marshmallows appeared jumbo size to him. "1175, you know give or take a marshmallow."

The two slipped away from the older couples watching them to write their guesses on the hot pink strips of paper provided. When they headed back Abby's grandpa started to explain they had to get going.

"Alright, dumpling Grammy and I are wiped out. I think we need to call it a night."

"Aw, come on Gramps, just a little bit longer. I think we have to be present to win and Timmy and I have a good shot. I can't walk away from a jar full of marshmallows like that. If I go home with that it'll drive Andy nuts."

Mrs. James added, "now, Abigail you know your dad won't let you eat the entire jar without sharing."

Tormenting her little brother was often at the top of Abby's list of things to do. All in good fun of course. That was part of the reason she was in town with her father while her mom stayed home with eight year old Andy. The last time her dad left them with Gloria, the James' deaf daughter, Abby tested the strength of super glue on Andy's head. Gloria hadn't heard the yelling in time and it became a sad tale that ended with a bald 7-year-old.

"Please don't call me Abigail and I'm not going to eat those Grams. I just want to leave it sitting on my dresser to see how long it takes the little bugger to break into the jar and shovel them in. Then he'll have to be my summer servant to keep me from pulverizing him."

"Abigail!" Both Mr. and Mrs. James shrieked.

"Kidding…" She really wasn't, but there was no sense in upsetting the old people.

The McGee's sense of humor was only slightly better then their neighbors, so with a little chuckle at the girl's mischievous planning they sent Tim to find out how long it would be before the winner was announced.

"Half hour grandma," he ran back with the information.

"Okay, then we're going to rest right on that bench. You two can ride and play on anything we can see from there."

Abby was grinning from ear-to-ear and pulling her companion along as she said, "thank you." Pointing in front of them she double checked the perimeter. "Tilt-a-whirl to 3-shot hoops of fury, got it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the parking lot Gibbs ran to the unmarked surveillance van hoping to catch his two agents. The technician inside informed him that agents Pacci and Balboa were taking the suspect out the far rear to avoid causing a scene. The mall was a public location with only a fraction sat aside for other functions. Gibbs grabbed an earwig telling the tech to patch him in to the agents.

"Hey, Pacci I had to leave the Yard on other business. Put him in lock up and then you and Balboa can go once the booking paper work is done… no, I'm sure… definitely, I don't want anything screwing with this arrest."

Pulling the tiny insert out Gibbs dropped the device in front of the technician exiting the van letting the door slide loudly behind him. Sprinting back across the parking lot the ex-Marine made quick business of getting to the center of the fair grounds by the Ferris wheel. It was the last place he'd seen her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Woo-hoo!!!!" Both girls were yelling, bouncing up and down. Each of the two boys were one hoop away from winning the ridiculously large stuffed animals, that undoubtedly cost more in chances then they would have at the store. They were poised to shoot at the same time with a hope to sink it together. It would be the perfect close to the evening, which was coming up rapidly.

Dex's brother had already texted him twice to be out at the gate or he'd be walking home. He hadn't asked about dropping the girls off, but he was sure it would be fine. Stacey had neglected to share that detail with Kate prior to thirty minutes ago. Apparently Tiffy had no intentions on driving back and would only let Stacey go if Agent Gibbs was the ride home. In Stacey's mind that just meant get a ride home. The fact that her mother assumed Agent Gibbs would be providing it was a fact that didn't worry her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Abs we have to get back. They're going to draw the winner in like three minutes."

"Okay, okay let's just give the basketball game a chance."

"I stink at basketball, trust me. My brother won't even let me play in our back-yard."

"Your brother sounds like a bully."

"No, well… not really, he's just great at sports and I'm not. He doesn't have a lot of patience."

"Fine, well I want to try it. Look," she pointed as they approached, "you get three shots. I'll take two and you can have one, but I get to take the blue gorilla."

Being dragged closer he could see folks starting to gather around a group of excited, shouting teens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming up on the crowd from the left of the action, directly south of the Ferris wheel Gibbs froze in awe. The amount of gall it took to reach this moment had his jaw and fist clenched. His blue eyes seeming to turn to steel grey they were so clouded with fury. Standing in the center of a crowd of cheering onlookers was his daughter; arms and legs wrapped around some boy laughing and yelling without a care in the world.

"Oh my GOD, I can't believe you did it. I can't believe you both did it." Dex was spinning her around as she and Stacey high-fived over the boy's heads. As they were both sat back on their feet the girls reached out to accept the two, nearly life size, stuffed toys.

"Timmy two girls just won the biggest prizes!" They were way past their thirty minutes, but this Abby just had to see so she shoved her way through the crowd from the right. The poor boy was like a rag doll along for the ride.

Holding the toys as high as they could Kate shouted over to her friend. "This has been the best night EVER!!! You were right I'm so glad we came."

If they were focused on anything other then sheer teenage jubilation the piercing glare and volcanic flames of intensity the presence behind them was giving off would have penetrated way before the words. "Well, I certainly hope it was worth it."

Slowly two sets of arms came down dropping the spoils of a well executed plan to the ground. Their eyes immediately went up locking on the looming imposing figure. As Abby broke the final wall of people, on her side of the crowd, Tim's eyes locked on the same face paralyzing him from moving no matter how hard his puppet master pulled.

The crowd continued on laughing, cheering, playing and celebrating not aware that a shift of energy had taken place in the center of the hub. For the five in the middle, however time was standing still.


	7. Calm Before The Storm

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: Here's the 2nd installment of Type II Family….Fast forward a few years… Kate and Tony are in the same school (she's a freshman & he's a junior). Little brother Timmy just turned 11; living in his own room; and suffering through the early stages of junior high.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*************************************************************************************

Just a little chapter to help you with the wait for the conclusion.

Walking up to the now clearly distressed teens Gibbs uttered but three words, "with me NOW!" Continuing past them edging back through the gathered festival goers, missing his youngest by milliseconds as Tim had never shown as much force or strength as he did when yanking Abby back the way _they_ had come. Never slowing to explain it was only when she tired of being dragged that the girl extricated herself doubling over to catch her breath. Tim attempted to settle down too, but achieving inner calm proved difficult.

"Are you insane or just crazy about marshmallows? 'Cause I gotta tell you I really don't think we're going to win."

Coming up for a breath Tim gulped in some air to answer with a curt, "it's not about the stupid marshmallows! That little scene you wanted to see so badly was my dad catching my sister sneaking out!"

With sufficient air now back in her lungs Abby stood to her full height and planted her hands on her hip. "How's that your problem?"

Making a clear choice not to waste anymore time Tim yanked his new friend again saying, "It just is!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Any chance that was some sort of aberration and my dad didn't just find me at the one place he explicitly told me not to be, jumping around, tangled up with some boy? We're dead… and soooo NOT in the good way!" To say that Caitlin Nicole Gibbs was beside herself with worry and outright fear would be an understatement. Sort of like saying the Statue of Liberty was tall.

"No WE aren't!" Stacey shouted in the lowest voice possible. "Remember I have permission to be here. Besides once the shock wears off he's not going to stay pissed that long."

"Do you remember the shopping incident? How about what your father said would happen if he got another call about us being in trouble together? Something tells me you're in it just as deep, so you better start thinking of a way to get both of us out of it."

That gave her best-friend, free spirit extraordinaire, plenty to mull over as they 'sprinted' through the parking lot. She remembered instantly when Katie brought it up. The Commander had been quite direct in his assertion that participation on any level of the wrong doing would be counted as and punished as full participation. Anything from planning to just standing by and watching poor choices being made would end her up with one sore backside. He'd also thrown around things like boarding school, moving her and her mom to Germany with him, or worse still letting Agent Gibbs punish her as he saw fit since Tiffy didn't seem to be able to handle the responsibility.

Kate having left her six foot prize where she dropped him was speed walking to keep Gibbs in sight. Stacey dogged her heels in an effort to continue to point out why she didn't need to worry so much. "It's not like Tiffy's going to say something. I know how far off budget my mom gets every month. Trust me we are both better served keeping each other's secrets. She hates the winter in Virginia, so you know Germany is out of the question."

"Your mom won't have to say anything. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs won't leave out a single detail… believe me!"

Having already crossed two sections of parking lot the girls finally got close enough to match his stride. When the agency issued blue sedan came into view both girls were relieved. There shorter legs were tingling from the workout their trek had given them.

Still refusing to speak to them Gibbs held open the rear door indicating both girls should get in. No need to call shotgun because sitting that close to a volcanic Gibbs wasn't an enviable position in the moment. Just as Kate was about speak he closed the door making it crystal clear he wasn't about to have this conversation in the middle of the National Mall parking lot.

Buildings didn't rush by, music didn't play, there was no news coming from the dash. A cloud of tense silence enveloped the interior of the car. Caitlin was in awe of the still and the calm. Gibbs didn't rant, rage, or in any way engage and that became more terrifying than his worse tirade.

_*****TBC*****_

_**~Coming up… a family gathering in front of the Grandparent's house. Imagine their surprise when they notice Kate on the wrong size of the door.**_


	8. Handling the Truth

Jethro didn't want to worry his former in-laws any longer than necessary. Heading straight for their home in his NCIS issued vehicle he knew he'd have to deal with the motor pool folks again about not logging the car out overnight. It would just be another reason for them to complain to the director about his teams supposed inability to follow protocols. He wasn't sure what had him fuming the most. The outright disobedience was one thing, but worrying her grandparents, endangering herself, well those elevated his blood pressure in a completely different manner. Kids getting older, he thought, would cut down on his stress and worry. Tony seemed to be coming out of his antics and Kate was picking up the slack at every turn. There was a time when the two of them being so different looked like it would work in his parental favor, but in moments such as this different wasn't better at all. Catching his daughter's eye in the rearview mirror briefly at a light Gibbs saw an understanding that his little girl knew exactly how much trouble she was in.

Finally the torturous ride was over, which just meant the remainder of the torturous evening was to begin. As they pulled up to the tandem driveway Kate's heart plummeted again. Her grandparents and Tim weren't back yet. This would require more explanations. Hearing her dad cut the engine she slunk down in her seat leaving Stacey to look at her puzzled. Both girls jumped as they heard the thunk on the hood of the car and saw their door swing open. They needed to get moving.

"You better hope grandma and grandpa aren't out with your brother combing the city looking for you." If his jaw clenched any tighter it would've fused that way.

Kate's speech wasn't much more audible as she responded with her head hung low. "No sir, they're not."

"How do you know that Caitlin?"

Stacey started to realize why her friend's troubles may have escalated.

"Eyes on me young lady and answer the question." Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in no mood to be trifled with.

"They weren't here when I left. They took Tim to the movie with some neighbors and their granddaughter."

The look he gave said to keep the story moving.

"I sort of lied and told Grams that I was feeling sick after dinner so I could stay home."

"Not so you could stay home," was his prompt.

"No, so I could go out to the festival."

"How were you getting back in? And it better not involve your brother."

The thought of dragging Tim down with her wasn't a choice, so Kate started walking in lieu of a verbal explanation. When they reached the back door she moved in to open the screen door and turn the knob.

"Stop," Gibbs took hold of her arm and moved her behind him. Then he turned to face her peering down at the fidgety teen. "Are you telling me you left their door open while no one was in the house? Of all the selfish… irresponsible…"

"Oh my God it's not like I did it then made an announcement to the whole block about it! Nobody even knew it was opened."

That was one comment too many for his patience. Turning his 'little' girl around, pointing her back towards the front of the house, Gibbs smacked her backside right hard raising her up on her toes. "Go stand on the porch, so I can check things out." Stacey was in shock... paralyzed in thought and movement.

"Stacey that means you too," he wasn't barking exactly, but the sternness in his voice was unmistakable. Trying not show it, Kate was hurt inside and out by her father's actions. It was one thing for her friend to know she got spanked, but mortifying to have her witness it. Knowing now wasn't the best time to debt the issue with her dad Kate attempted no response to the swat. Although the sting it left behind was a reminder of what was surely more to come. They moved faster than Kate's butt would've liked; Coming around the corner as her grandparents pulled up. The girl's luck wasn't improving.

They had dropped Abby and her grandparents off first which left no buffer for Tim between him and his nerves. It seemed like no one was in a hurry to speak first yet the silence was both awkward and uncomfortable. Suddenly the front door swung open just as the three passengers from the car began taking quick strides up the walk. It was like waiting for an explosion. All of the components were in place for one heck of a rupture.

"Jethro, son what's going on? What are doing in the house and why is Katie outside?" Douglas McGee was more impatient than curious. His wife was a different story. Julie was a bundle of nerves.

"I think it's best if we take this in the house and have Caitlin fill in all of the blanks." Once he moved aside to let the assorted lot enter Kate made quick eye contact with her little brother. Her singular simple gesture was a finger to her lips. His response was an imperceptible head nod of affirmation. When they were seated around the family room in clusters Gibbs propped up against the wall crossing his arms.

"Alright, Jethro this is all making me very nervous. What is going on? Katie, are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine… I just… dad's here 'cause…" Who was she trying to kid she couldn't just spill this story like it was nothing. Her grams, the only one she ever had, would feel so betrayed and hurt. She was starting to come to the conclusion that was the exact reason her dad was going to make her go through with the explanation.

Stacey was feeling so out of place. She was desperate to get a call in to Tiffy for a pick-up. The only problem with that was she was supposed to be exactly there, with Kate. Maybe a new best-friend with less strict parents would better after all.

"Caitlin!"

"Grams… grandpa I am so sorry… so sorry."

"Sorry for what baby girl?" Doug held his arms open to comfort, but Kate shook her head and continued.

"I lied to you about being sick. I lied about wanting to come here just for a visit because I missed you. I lied about everything so I could go out…"

Interrupting Gibbs amended her word choice. "…sneak out."

"So I could sneak out with my friends someplace daddy said I couldn't go."

The truth often has the ability to suck the energy out of a room. This time was no exception. A hush literally feel over the crowd. Tim refused eye contact while each adult looked upon the fourteen year old with eyes that acted like heat seeking missiles. Even Stacey was hoping the floor would open and take her friend in one big gulp.

"Timothy come here."

Moving from his spot on the couch between his grandparents Tim went to stand before an imposing Gibbs. Going down on one knee, clasping his shoulder and looking him in the eye Jethro spoke intently. "Did you know what your sister was planning when you asked to come here?"

The fidget was instinctual. He just wanted to be reassured by his sister. If he lied now and she took her story back they would both be in a world of trouble.

"Look at me son. Did you know?" Gibbs could feel the slight tremble going on in the boy's body. Kate sneezed, giving pause to the exchange momentarily. She prayed the message was loud and clear.

"Bless you," Stacey offered.

"No dad I didn't know about any plans Kate had." Not fully convinced Gibbs had little choice or evidence not to believe him.

"Okay, then off you go. Say goodnight and go get ready for bed. I'll be up before we leave." The 'we' escaped no one in the room. Giving his grandparents a quick embrace Tim was pulled into one by his sister.

"Night Timmy… sorry for lying to you," she said in her full voice. Much lower she added, "Get rid of the note."

The boy took off up the stairs. When he got in the room he shredded the note with his hands then flushed them down the toilet. Tony was always quoting their dad's work 'rules' and such. Tim remembered something about criminals constantly getting caught by doing stupid things or forgetting the one piece of evidence that got them busted. That little memory made the boy flush another time for good measure.

Beneath him the rest of the distasteful details were being put forth to the room. Needless to say they were not received well. Julie's eyes were damp with disappointment and sadness. Doug took more of an 'I-told-you-so' stance as he let his granddaughter in on the fact that she wouldn't have had the need to sneak at all if she'd have gone with them because they ended up at the festival. There was a piece of information she could have used earlier. Exhaustion was taking over them all.

Reaching for his wife Doug moved toward the stairs. "Goodnight Jethro and lock up for us son. Caitlin come over here."

Both seniors embraced the near sobbing girl rubbing her back simultaneously. "We love you Katie, but we don't like being lied to by you." Doug said.

"I'm just glad you're safe and that you're not sick."

"I really am sorry and I promise it will never happen again."

A final kiss on the head and they were gone to rest from all the night's excitement.

Kate turned back into the room and waited for instructions she figured to be forthcoming.

"Go get your things while I check on Tim. Stacey call your mother on the phone."

"Oh, Special Agent Gibbs that's not necessary. I mean you can just drop me off at home on your way. My mom's going to be out late with friends."

"Well it's about mid-morning in Germany perhaps a call to the Commander is more in order."

"Not necessary I'm sure she'll pick up eventually." Stacey watched Gibbs and Kate go upstairs and never wished for the sound of her mother's voice so much.

Three attempts later, _"hey ma… oh, yeah everything's cool, mostly… he did… he wants to speak to you… not really sure… if you don't he's calling dad… don't yell at me mother I didn't do anything… not really… she did ask, he just said no… yes I know, but we didn't plan on getting caught… can't you just come pick me up… he won't do that… the man has serious trust issues… you have to speak to him he won't take my word for it… I did mention him calling dad, right… no mother I did not… I know… I know…"_

When Kate and Gibbs came back down Stacey made quick business of turning her phone over. They couldn't have an in depth enough 'eye' chat to convey what was going on as they locked up and headed to the car. As niceties were exchanged by both adults the girls got in the backseat again while Gibbs stayed outside to finish up with Tiffy. Getting back in Gibbs started the engine then handed the phone back to its owner.

"You're spending the night at our house. Kate will give you what you need. Your mother will pick you up tomorrow afternoon."

The girls exchanged a worried glance knowing full well that it wouldn't be a typical fun sleepover. Odds favored their trouble being divided in an equitable fashion.


	9. Catch and Release

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_******Sort of forgot this in the last chapter******_

*************************************************************************************

Silence prevailed for the duration. The girls, head back and against the window respectively, were each focused on their own thoughts. Only an occasional glance or sudden jar of the car, which caused instant momentary contact, brought them from their private reverie.

Gibbs, well he could only multi-task so many major issues. The girls were presently taking a back seat to Stan's latest outburst over Jenny's newest bout of insubordination, Pacci's inability to book an irate and demanding suspect without his hand being held, and a nasty phone call with someone named Coleman from the motor pool. They were a few blocks away from the house when the car made an abrupt screeching stop underneath one of the neighborhoods old sycamore trees. Both Stacey and Kate lurched forward clutching their respective headrest. Gibbs flipped his phone open violently. When his verbal onslaught ensued the reason for the stop became clear.

"_You better be somewhere secure… I don't want to hear excuses Jen… you're damn right I'm taking his side… no, no you don't… as a matter of fact don't say another word just listen… I'm putting Stan on the first flight out to deal with the consulate. You will do __**EVERYTHING**__ he says, you will follow every order explicitly and without debate... I don't care, I don't care! Oh, and Jennifer if he reports so much as a snide comment or an eye roll you will deal with me… being written up will be the least of your worries do I make myself clear Special Agent Shepard?... I asked you a question… get your head on straight Jen. Finish the job the way I expect… we'll deal with the rest of it when we're all on the same continent."_

Just as abrupt as the stop was so was the pull from the curb back into the flow of traffic. The look shared in the backseat conveyed the shared thought, _'WOW! It was really possible for him to be even more pissed off and whatever was worse than being written up they wished Jen luck… for her safety and choices'._

Not waiting to be instructed on the obvious both backdoors flew open as soon as the car was shut-off. Kate walked around to her dad and Stacey's side. Walking in Gibbs sighed loud and large. Only the faint glow and intermitten sound bites coming from the family room gave clue to the whereabouts of the occupant in the house. The girls followed at a 'safe' distance.

Tony was sprawled over the sofa. Brown and blue pillows were tossed about on the floor. One of Diane's must have purchases, a handmade cashmere blend chocolate, navy and tan afghan, was haphazardly pulled across his mid-section.

"HEY!" Jethro barked inches above his son's head as he turned on the lamp, flooding the room in a soft white wash of light. Tony nearly slipped from the cushions with a comedic flair that threatened to send the girls into hysterics.

"Ah, dad ever heard of easing a guy awake?"

"You ever heard of following orders? What is it with you and your sister and alarms?"

Tony wasn't sure why the man's blood pressure was so elevated, but his father didn't seem to be in the mood for a lot of smart ass flip comments. "This looks like hanging out, but I did finish studying. Ladies," Tony finally acknowledged them being in the room.

"Nice outfit Tony." Stacey was happily distracted.

"Put on your damn shirt," Gibbs tossed him his discarded t-shirt before turning to the girls.

"You two upstairs and get ready for bed. Tony clean up the mess set the alarm and hit the rack."

As he was crossing out of the room his son tossed one of his usual off-the-cuff question at him. "So, what you picked them up on the side of the road?"

"Set the alarm Anthony!"

Now Tony had a handle on his father's mood and the cause for it. Things must have gone as bad as he thought they would with his sister's little 'field-trip'. He knew she was definitely dead, but he couldn't figure out Stacey's being there for it. As he started gathering stuff to take to the kitchen he knew he'd find out everything soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~

Kate had given Stacey some pajamas and one of the extra toothbrushes from the medicine cabinet. They were basically moving around one another in silence. Kate's stomach cramped, bubbled and burned. Stacey was feeling a queasy herself. Maybe he'd just let them all sleep on things until the morning was Stacey's wish, but her friend knew differently. Gibbs was not a fan of letting things fester until the next day. When everyone woke up in the morning it would be to a fresh start.

They were lying across the bed horizontally with their feet dangling off the side. Each had an ear bud in from Kate's I-pod not wanting the edgy Agent to think they were up there partying as though nothing was wrong.

Stacey was the closest thing Kate had to a sister since Kelly died and she barely remembered her. It sucked to get caught by her dad, the pending punishment for getting caught would majorly suck and seeing the look in her grandparents eyes had sucked to the power of three. The only thing that took the edge off every aspect of the situation was going through it with her best friend… her 'sister'.

"Katie I'm tired. Does your dad expect us to wait up all night for him?"

"Believe me this is something you _want_ to put off." They both put their heads down while their bodies swayed with the song.

"You gonna get grounded forever, huh?"

"Least of my problems Stace."

Back up on an elbow, "sort of like that Jen person he was on the phone with in the car?"

"Something like that."

"Who is she? Is she his type?" The girls often attempted to play matchmaker after Jethro's divorce from Diane.

"I have no idea. I only met her once and honestly from the pictures around the house of my mom and considering my last two stepmoms I would say it was a real possibility she was his type. He's seeing Stephanie though and he's no cheat."

"So, who is she?"

"Shouldn't we be focused on plausible excuses rather then my dad's love life?"

"We went, we had fun, and we got caught. There's nothing to focus on. Who is she?"

"Uugghh! Jennifer Shepard was a new agent transferred to Mike Frank's team about a month before he retired. When my dad took over as team leader he kept her on and added Stan Burleigh. Since Jennifer started on the team a little before Stan she felt like she should have been made Senior Field Agent. My dad disagreed and made Stan his second."

"Major chauvinistic move," the man was seriously old fashion.

"Not really. Stan had more actual field experience, better contacts from working in the senate and had worked TAD with my dad and Franks before Jen. Or at least that's the way I heard my dad explain it to Uncle Ducky in the basement one night."

"Proud of the eavesdropping efforts," Stacey rolled in to face her friend who had moved to a front facing position. "I'm guessing it stings having to take orders from your dad and Stan."

"I guess. I don't know about Stan, but taking them from my dad is a major hassle."

"It's no picnic having them disobeyed on a regular basis either."

Snatching the ear buds out both girls sat up on the bed facing the door. Gibbs was standing in the frame of the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. His hair was damp. Obviously in all that time he had opted to take a shower. Wearing his worn jeans and NIS sweatshirt he didn't look as imposing. His fear factor had gone down exponentially.

"Stacey you can sleep in Tim's room tonight. Bed's all made up for you."

"Kate and I don't mind sharing a bed. We have a couple of guest rooms and we still always share at my house."

"My fault, did that come out as a suggestion? It wasn't. You are not here for a fun filled sleepover with music, snacks, and hours of giggling. It's time for bed."

Jaws dropped at the harsher ton he was taking. Stacey got off the bed and moved in his direction. Kate stood on the other side of the bed, but didn't move.

"You two have had your last hurrah tonight. There will be no more schemes. I did reach the Commander. He wasn't thrilled to hear from me again so soon." Stacey's knees may have visibly buckled.

"You spoke with my dad? How upset was he? Did you tell him I had permission to be there?"

"He gave me permission to handle your punishment since technically you're on my watch now."

"Daddy!?"

"I declined. Stacey your mother will pick you up after breakfast. Your dad has plans on calling her first thing. The one thing we agreed on was that you two will be taking a hiatus from each other. When your punishments are over you can have supervised visits."

The girls exchanged obvious confused, panicked glances.

"Daddy please don't. Nothing like this will ever happen again."

"She's right Agent Gibbs we'll stop… we'll…" They were cut off.

Stepping from the door so she'd have room to pass, "good night Stacey."

Well, this wasn't open to discussion. Since she was getting off relatively easy for the night Stacey decided to cut her loses. "Good night sir… night Katie."

"Night Stace," Kate sat back on her bed and watched her friend go through the door. This was worse than Alice down the rabbit hole. Neither girl knew what would happen next.

When the door had closed Gibbs walked to the foot of his daughter's bed. Clutching the foot board he looked down sternly at Kate's glassy doe like brown eyes in preparation for what would have to come next.

"Now how about you tell me what possessed you to think anything you did tonight was a good idea."

***~*~* TBC *~*~***


	10. Burden of Guilt

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2nd Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*************************************************************************************

"_Now how about you tell me what possessed you to think anything you did tonight was a good idea."_

She wanted to answer. She wanted to say something… anything that would make her choices seem less… well, less outrageous. Her brain was shut down and her salivary glands were running a close second in the malfunctioning department. All she _could_ do was stare at the non-descript spot on the floor in front of her wondering what caused the swirl pattern in the wood.

"Caitlin Nicole you can believe staying quiet won't make this go easier or quicker. Now I expect an explanation!" It wasn't exactly shouting, but his voice wasn't calm and soothing either.

This wasn't a favorite position to be in as far as Katie was concerned. If she had her wish she would only experience this side of her dad when he was dealing with her brothers or unruly agents. Tears threatened to spill down her face while terror constricted her throat. Coughing to clear the 'lump' Kate attempted to be as honest she could be in this moment.

"I don't know daddy. I really just wanted to go."

"Oh, you better have something else to back that up young lady. Just _because_ isn't going to cut it as a reason. Kate, you took advantage of people who have been very good you, who love you like their own. Not to mention the outright lying to them, to your brother and to me. And you did it because you wanted your own way. I did not raise you to be so selfish little girl."

There was nothing in the world Kate wanted to be in that moment other than a turtle. She wanted a hard protective shell to drag her head inside of so she didn't have to hear her father's words or see the disappointment that clouded his eyes. It seemed amazing to her that Tony ever risked making him this upset no less that he did so repeatedly. If by some miracle she survived this and her dad ever spoke to her again or trusted her again Caitlin Nicole Gibbs was making a silent vow to NEVER get herself in this kind of trouble again.

~*~*~*~

"You know the last person that got caught doing that almost ended up in the same situation."

Tony reached for his sister's trembling friend before she fell into the door she was pressed up against eavesdropping. No sense in letting her give away both of their positions.

"Jeez Tony give a girl a heart attack!"

"I'm gonna give a girl more than that if she doesn't," he leaned in way too close for comfort, "lower her voice and move it to the other room."

Pulling her into Tim's room Tony closed the door behind them without making a sound.

"So, nosey…"

"That was a lousy thing to do I know, but I was just curious about how… well, you know… he was really mad."

"Gibbs doesn't get mad."

"Oh, it's Gibbs now?" Falling back on the bottom bunk smirking Stacey thought better of it and shot back up. "Isn't Tim too old for the bunk beds by now? My God… being underneath here is totally claustrophobic."

"And they say I have a hard time paying attention. Look animals get mad. Leroy Jethro Gibbs gets… well, it's deeper than mad. It's more a combination of disappointment, righteous indignation, definitely a lot of pissed off at the displayed level of stupidity… but he's never M-A-A-A-D."

"Yup, that clears it right up for me. You know my dad gave him permission to punish me too."

"How'd you get out of that?" Tony asked sitting on top of Tim's desk. He purposely moved a few things around while he chuckled at his own actions. When Stacey gave him the 'crazy-eyed' look he explained.

"McNeaty can tell when ever any little thing has been touched. It drives him positively nuts."

"Real mature Tony… and I didn't get out of anything. Your dad said he declined the offer. I just can't imagine what my dad thinks could've happened that would deserve… you know… punishment by someone else's dad."

Pushing his lanky form back off the desk and heading toward the door Tony offered a few pearls of 'older-sibling' wisdom. "It's what we like to call divine intervention. It's like your own little private stay of execution kid, so don't waste it because the next time you might not be so lucky."

"Well, _I_ was eavesdropping, but what are you doing up here?"

"Boy you are nosey… It's just a little post spanking sibling snuggle. Kate usually receives a lot better than I do. I'm usually such an ass to her it's a wonder she checks on me at all. The boss man isn't prone to dragging things out. I kinda thought he'd be done by now."

"You missed the rest of the excitement. We weren't the only ones in trouble tonight."

"Who else? What'd you guys do bring a posse to that place with you?"

"His agent. Katie said Jen was his… probie. Even hearing one side of the conversation we knew how much trouble she was in. He must have dealt with her first 'cause he just came up a little while ago."

When Tony put his hand on the knob he heard his sister's door close. Cracking it a smidge he peered around Tim's door to watch his dad go down the hall to his own bedroom. Quickly assessing his dad's slumped shoulders and deliberate gait Tony knew it had been bad. His father hated having to punish his sister. Not because Gibbs loved her more, but she was his little girl and part of him always thought maybe just maybe her mom would do things differently. The other reason was that Kate rarely got in too deep. Unfortunately when she went off the rails it was always in a major way. Caitlin Nicole Gibbs didn't do things small.

~*~*~*~

Knocking was just a formality. She was on her stomach with only the lamp by her bed creating an eerie glow about the room. Her journal and a purple pen lay beside her.

Leaning against the door he waited to be acknowledged. Clearly she was contemplating the best way to ease herself off the bed with minimal contact of backside to the bed. Flipping quickly Kate hopped off bee-lining it for her big brother's opened arms.

"Rough night, huh kid?"

She just nodded into his chest, almost as broad and strong as their dad's, letting more tears fall. Even she was surprised that she had any left in her.

"Aw, Tony dad hates me. I couldn't even look at him. He kept looking at me like I killed grandma and grandpa instead of just lied to them."

Rubbing his sister's arms up and down on both sides Tony tried calming her as he backed her up to the bed.

"He doesn't hate you trust me. You're looking at the guy who took his truck around the block for a quick spin, while he was sleep, then managed to hit a hydrant right at the corner. Hello, I've also lost Tim… what… I don't know… at least half a dozen times. If he doesn't hate me he could never hate you."

At least she was smiling a little now. Kate took to her side leaning on her right elbow. "He never used the belt before Tony."

"Woo, that is bad. Sorry Katie, but I can't really say I'm surprised. Putting yourself in danger and lying are at the top of his DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING IT list."

"Believe me I got it. After about the hundredth smack…"

Tony cut his sister a look of utter disbelief. He knew she had to be exaggerating.

"Alright fine, after about… probably the twentieth one I got real clear."

"So, jammies up or down?"

Kate swung at him with the arm she wasn't resting on. "You big jerk you always need the details. For your information… up, but he said another stunt like this and I wouldn't have that privilege."

"Yeah, I think you better lay low for a few weeks."

"Not to worry there since I'm grounded. He took my phone, said no Stacey plus I have to go to Grandma's every Saturday to help in the garden and with other chores for a month."

"Ouch, that was harsh, but I still can't believe he didn't forgive you or tell you it was over."

"He said the words…" Kate started.

……………………………………………

_**(Flashback… Gibbs/Kate)**_

_Kate had been thrashing about promising all things to all saints in an effort to get her dad to stop. Gibbs had been bringing his thick brown belt down across her behind and upper thighs for some time. In her mind it felt like forever. He hadn't wasted a lot of time with talking before or during the spanking. Gibbs just needed to impress upon her that lack of impulse control was a dangerous game to engage in. She couldn't feel his anguish at having to be so hard with her nor could she see the glisten in his eyes at her every outcry, but they were there. Finally, having reached the upper threshold of her tolerance Gibbs put the belt down after the fifteenth swat. Her trembles were being soothed by his left hand on her back while his right brushed the tears from his own eyes. He heard her breath start to slow and deepen, but Gibbs couldn't let her fall asleep before telling her the rest of her punishment. Standing her up before doing so himself he used both his thumbs to clear the streaks from her cheeks, then he proceeded with the rest of what he thought was a fair punishment. Caitlin didn't voice one protest. He had to hold her face in his hands to get her to look at him. He explained how much he loved her; how he didn't want to punish her, but would do so every time she made dangerous or reckless choices. Tucking her into bed Gibbs told his little girl that she was forgiven. Besides her grounding he wouldn't bring up the incident anymore. Kate never spoke a word. He finally surrendered her to her thoughts. Leaving the room he figured she hated him for the punishment and she thought he hated her for the 'crime'. Unlike the television shows her brother was prone to watching things didn't always wrap up warm and fuzzy at the end of 30 minutes._

……………………………………………….

"…then he meant the words Katie. Dad doesn't say things he doesn't mean… period." Tony was getting up from the bed now and heading back to the door.

Getting herself resituated on her stomach under her covers Kate propped up again. "I still think I need to do something to make it up to him."

Scratching his head in deep thought Tony made a suggestion. "I think a nice batch of your cinnamon rolls for breakfast will go a long way toward true forgiveness."

"That's _your_ favorite thing I make Tony… it's not dad's."

"And I'd be willing to put a good word in for you."

"Get out!"

As he closed the door Tony quietly went down the stairs back to his room knowing that in the morning things would be mostly back to normal. Gibbs wouldn't bring a thing up, Stacey would leave with her mom to face her own music at home, Tim would be back and operation torment-the-brother would resume full force. These were all things he could live with easily.

Gibbs had gone down to his basement sanctuary a while ago. Hearing his son make his way back to his room gave him an internal sigh of relief. Perhaps her big brother had gotten through to her where he couldn't. Downing the final sip of amber liquid from the Mason jar he used as a glass Gibbs rose up from his saw horse to head to bed. It had been a very long night. He had to be fresh in order to deal with whatever tomorrow would hold. He may have gotten his daughter straightened out, but he knew tomorrow would be all about straightening out his stubborn, fiery probie. Apparently their little talk earlier had done nothing to quell her insubordination. According to Stan's last message she'd been giving him grief since his plane touched down. The sun was barely up on that side of the world yet his youngest agent had already raised a full days worth of hell.

**~Fin~ **


End file.
